A New Brother
by butirstar
Summary: Yuzu was feeling lonely and one day she went to Urahara shop to buy something. She met Renji and thought he will be the best brother for her. No pairing in this story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Yuzu who was feeling so alone. Ichigo went to Soul Society and he didn't came back for weeks. Karin was busy with her soccer friends while Isshin spent most of his time at the hospital. Yuzu met Renji and she thought that he will be the best brother for her.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach characters!

* * *

><p>A New Brother<p>

Yuzu was still worry about her brother, Ichigo. He had been missing for 5 days now. She tried to search for him anywhere but she couldn't find him. She had asked Karin but Karin only said,

'_He'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't worry'_

How could she stay calm if her only brother was missing without a trace? He could be in trouble. Somebody might do something bad to him. Yuzu's thought was filled with something terrible had happened to Ichigo.

Yuzu went out of her room. She stared at Ichigo's door. She wanted to take a look but she knew that Ichigo was not there. She went downstairs. There's a note on the table.

_Yuzu, I don't think I can come back home today. I have something to do at the hospital. Please take care of the house. If Ichigo has come back, give a call right away! –Dad._

Yuzu sighed heavily. Now she's completely alone. Karin went for a sleep over at her friend's house. Yuzu wanted to go to but Karin wanted her to take care of the house in case Ichigo had come back. Yuzu looked around. She got nothing to do. Everyone had left her alone in this house.

_I think I better get out of here. No one in this house needs me anymore_.

Yuzu closed the door and locked it. She knew that her Dad had extra key. Karin will come back tomorrow. She put the key in her pocket and started to talk a walk. She arrived at the park where all the children were playing happily with their friends and families. She saw a girl with her brother who was eating ice-cream. She also wanted Ichigo to treat her that way too. She smiled a bit but in her heart, she was sad.

Renji cursed under his breath after he realized his stupidity for agreeing of what Urahara told him to do everything that he said for 3 months. He thought that he only trained Sado but he had to do all the housework. Urahara went out with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta so Renji was left alone in the shop. He sat at the counter, waiting for the customer to come.

"What am I doing here anyway? This is not a suitable job for Vice-Captain like me. That stupid Urahara will pay for this!" he growled as he remembered what Urahara said to him last few days.

He heard the slide door opened. He stood up and went to the front to greet the customer.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop. May I help you?" he greeted.

He startled as he saw Yuzu came in.

"Good evening, Mr. I would like to buy something," said Yuzu, smiling at him.

"Sure. Go ahead," said Renji, trying to smile to her.

Yuzu came in and went to the shelves. There are a lot of things that she needed here. Renji glanced to her as she went shelves by shelves.

_I think I knew that little girl. Wait a minute! She's that deathberry little sister!_

Yuzu saw her favourite candy. She tried to reach it but she was too short. Renji saw her struggling to get the candy. He walked closer and took the candy jar to her.

"Here you go," he said while opening the jar.

"Thanks Mr…err," Yuzu stammered as she didn't know Renji's name.

"Renji. Abarai Renji," said Renji.

"Thanks Abarai-san. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu," she smiled and bowed to him politely.

_Wow! Deathberry sister's got manners!_

"Kurosaki? Are you Ichigo's sister?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you his friend?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah. Kind of," answered Renji as he tried to smile to her.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Yuzu, as she hoped that Renji would know where her brother was.

"No, I don't. Why?" Renji asked as he saw Yuzu's eyes showed her frustration.

"Nothing," said Yuzu, turning her eyes away from Renji.

Yuzu continue searching for the things that she should buy for dinner. Suddenly, it was raining outside. She didn't bring an umbrella with her.

"Oh, shit! It's raining," muttered Renji.

Yuzu sat down in front of the main door as she wanted to wait for the rain to stop. Renji sat next to her.

"You wanna go home, Yuzu-chan?" asked Renji.

This is the first time he called a girl '-chan'. Perhaps Yuzu is still a little girl. Yuzu shook her head slowly.

"But your family will be worried if you haven't come back by this hour," said Renji.

"It's okay. There's no one home by the way," said Yuzu.

"Eh? Why?" Renji was surprised.

"Because, everybody had left me," said Yuzu, looking down and trying to back her tears.

Renji scratched at the back of his head. How Ichigo could leave her sister alone? One more thing, where has he been? Renji looked at Yuzu who was still looking down.

"You can stay here until the rain stopped. Then, I'll walk you home," Renji trying to be nice to her.

Yuzu just kept quite. Renji knew that this little girl is lonely. He wished he could do something to cheer her up.

**To be continued. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>This is the second chapter. I added Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. Yuzu was happy spending time with them.<p>

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>"We're back, Abarai-kun!" Urahara appeared with his fan covered his face.<p>

Tessai, Ururu and Jinta appeared behind him. Urahara spotted Yuzu who was sitting next to Renji.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cute customer!" chirped Urahara.

"Yuzu-chan?" Jinta was surprised.

"Jinta-kun! Ururu-chan!" Yuzu was happy to see her friends.

"You know them, Yuzu-chan?" asked Renji.

"Yes. They are my friends," said Yuzu, smiling to him.

Renji could see her happiness in her eyes as she met Jinta and Ururu.

"Oh, you are Ichigo's sister. Welcome to my shop, Yuzu-chan!" greet Urahara with pleasure.

"Thanks," Yuzu smiled.

"Why don't we take her home together? Shall we?" asked Urahara to the others.

"That will be great, Urahara-san because it's still raining outside," said Renji.

"I don't want to go back," said Yuzu.

Everyone was astonished as they heard what Yuzu had said just now.

"Why not, Yuzu-chan? Your Dad will be worried if you don't go back this late," asked Urahara.

"Because they don't need me anymore," said Yuzu, softly.

"Where they've been?" Jinta was trying to ask Yuzu as nice as he could.

"Dad got something at the hospital so he won't come back today. Karin went for a sleep over at her friend's house and Onii-chan…," Yuzu faltered. "He didn't come back for 5 days," said Yuzu, looking down as she trying to hide her sadness.

Everybody went silent and stared at Yuzu.

"Can…can I stay here for tonight? Please. I'll cook for you all," begged Yuzu.

"Cook?" asked Renji.

"Yes. I'll cook dinner for you guys," said Yuzu.

Renji turned to Urahara. Urahara nodded.

"Okay. No problem. You can cook with Tessai," said Urahara.

"Really?" asked Yuzu with glee.

"Of course!" chirped Urahara.

Yuzu and Tessai went to the kitchen, wore the apron and started to cook. Tessai was amused as he watched Yuzu's cooking skill. Yuzu had been cooking for her family for 5 years. And of course, everyone liked her cooking.

"It's dinner time~!" Yuzu called everyone in Urahara's shop. Everyone gathered at the table. Yuzu served the rice to them.

"Yuzu, I think you should sit down and let Tessai do the serving," said Urahara.

"But, a girl is supposed to do the serving," said Yuzu.

"But you are our guest, Yuzu-chan. Just let Tessai do it," said Urahara.

Yuzu nodded and took her seat beside Renji. This is the first time Yuzu had dinner with people who were not her family members.

"Here you go, Yuzu-dono," Tessai handed her a bowl of rice.

"Thanks, Tessai-kun," said Yuzu with a smile.

"You cooked all this?" asked Renji, looking at all the meals on the table that he never seen before.

"Tessai-kun helped me a lot. This is the usual meal that we always had for dinner," said Yuzu.

"But this is very special for us, Yuzu-chan. Maybe you can come again and cook for us," said Urahara.

"Really?" asked Yuzu in excitement.

"Sure~!" piped Urahara.

Yuzu smiled. She was so happy when someone invited her for dinner again. After dinner, Yuzu wanted to help Tessai to wash all the dishes but he refused. After all, Yuzu was a guest.

Urahara told Ururu and Jinta to prepare a room for Yuzu just for one night but all the rooms were full except for Renji's room. Urahara was thinking that maybe Yuzu should sleep with Ururu and let Jinta slept with Renji. But Jinta and Renji didn't seem to get well each other.

Yuzu went to the veranda and saw Renji who was sitting there doing nothing but staring at the starry sky.

"You like to watch the stars, Abarai-san?" asked Yuzu as she came behind him.

Renji startled as Yuzu came to him.

"Yeah. Pretty much," he said.

Yuzu sat next to him.

"I like it too. My late Mom always took us near the river to watch the stars," she said.

Renji kept silence as he watched Yuzu's eyes were gleaming as she looked at the stars.

'_She really missed her mother. How could that deathberry left his sister after all she went through? Didn't he realize that this little girl was lonely?'_

"Do you believe that all the dead souls went to the stars?" asked Yuzu.

"Well…I don't know. I never heard of it before," said Renji.

"Me either. I think all the souls went to the certain places and they live happily there," she said.

Renji was thinking that Yuzu might saw a soul before or Hollow. Yuzu yawned as she felt so tired.

"I think you should go to bed now. It's kinda late and you may catch cold if you stay here any longer," said Renji.

But Yuzu didn't hear him anymore because she was really sleepy, and she fell asleep right on Renji's lap. Renji slightly blushed. No one ever do that before. He stared at Yuzu who was slightly whimpering something in her sleep.

Renji let her sleep on his lap for a moment. After that, he slowly carried Yuzu in his arm. Yuzu was so light as if he carried a piece of silk.

"She's asleep now. Where should I put her?" asked Renji as he came to Urahara who was watching TV with Tessai.

"Well, I think she should sleep in your room. There's no enough room for her," he said teasingly.

"What!" Renji yelped.

"It's just for one night, Abarai-kun. After all, she's just a little girl," said Urahara, still in a teasing voice.

Renji snorted as he didn't know what to do. He carried Yuzu to his room and laid her on the futon. He pulled the blanket and wrapped her with it. Yuzu slightly snored. Renji took another futon and lay not far from her as his room is quite small.

**To be continued…**

**Like the story? Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! Yuzu has found her 'new' family now. What about her real family? If you don't like this fic, don't read. Please R&R XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Since Yuzu found her happiness at Urahara shop, she almost went there everyday. Sometimes, she even spent her whole afternoon and evening there. There were a lot of things that Yuzu liked there. Karin hadn't noticed yet because she always played with her male friend and her Dad was busy with his work. After lunch, Yuzu came to Urahara shop to do home works.

Month passed by and nobody in Kurosaki's family knew that Yuzu had found her new family. Yuzu also had slightly forgotten her true family. She was seldom at home anymore. She sometimes cooked lunch at Urahara shop and everyone liked her cooking.

One day, when Renji was training his Bankai, Yuzu noticed that the shop was a little bit quite. She opened the door and called them but no one home. She saw a trap door open and unfortunately fall in. She was so surprised to see Renji in Shinigami form.

Yuzu slowly walked to Jinta and Ururu who was watching the fight.

"What happen here?" asked Yuzu.

Both of them were startled, even Tessai and Urahara didn't notice her presence.

"Well…I think let's Tenchou explain about this," said Jinta, smiling awkwardly.

Urahara explained everything about Renji being a shinigami.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I shouldn't hide this thing from you," Renji apologized after training.

"It's okay. At least I saw you being a shinigami. I never thought that you are not human, Renji-niichan," said Yuzu, smiling at him. "Besides, this is the first time I can see spirits."

She had called him '-niichan' now. Renji was not her friend but a brother to him. And Renji, of course, was proud when Yuzu called her 'brother'. He found that having a sister was nice after all, especially a sister who had manners and a good cook like Yuzu.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your training, Renji-niichan," said Yuzu.

"No, you are not, Yuzu. In fact, I'm quite happy to know that you can see me in this form," Renji smiled.

Yuzu smiled.

"Well, I think I should continue my training for a little bit more," Renji stood up. "Just wait for a moment, Yuzu. After this, we're going to play outside,"

"It's okay. I wanted to watch your training, Renji-niichan," said Yuzu.

So, Yuzu sat on the rock and watched Renji trained. Urahara had made special dummy for him so that he could improve his skills. Yuzu constantly watched Renji until he finished.

"That was so amazing, Renji-niichan!" chirped Yuzu and hugged him as he walked to her.

"Thanks, Yuzu," Renji hugged her back.

Yuzu spotted the sword that Renji held.

"What's your sword's name again, Renji-niichan?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Zabimaru," answered Renji.

"Can I touch it?" she asked once more.

"Sure. But be careful. You might scratch your hand," Renji smiled and let Yuzu touched his sword.

As Yuzu touched it, Zabimaru's soul appeared in front of her. Yuzu was startled but then she knew that Zabimaru was as nice as Renji.

"Hello, Zabimaru. I'm Yuzu," she smiled and bowed.

"You…you can see it?" Renji was taken aback.

Yuzu nodded slowly. She was confused as she saw Renji's eyes widened.

"That was amazing. No one can see him except me. You must have a great power, Yuzu," said Renji.

"Really?" she asked as she stroked Zabimaru's fur.

She giggled.

"And you can touch it. That's so cool," Renji smiled.

"Looks like I made a new friend," Yuzu smiled back.

After that, Zabimaru went back into the sword. Urahara and the rest came up.

"You must be tired, Abarai-kun. How bout we all relax in an Onsen? I have prepared it for all of us!" said Urahara, flapping his fan.

"That's great, Urahara-jiichan! It's been a while I didn't go to the Onsen myself," said Yuzu, tugging Renji's hand.

* * *

><p>"Renji-niichan, what happened to your body?" Yuzu was surprised to see Renji's tattoo for the first time.<p>

"It's a tattoo," said Renji.

"Is it hurt?" asked Yuzu worriedly.

"Nope. Besides, it grows on its own. I have this a long time ago," smiled Renji.

"Can I touch it?" asked Yuzu, slightly blushing.

"Go ahead," said Renji.

Yuzu slowly touched the tattoo on Renji's chest. She was fascinated with the pattern. By the way, they were in an Onsen now, with the others. Urahara created this Onsen twice bigger than the normal Onsen.

"So, how do think about my Onsen, Yuzu-chan?" asked Urahara.

"It's quite big and comfortable. Thank you, Urahara-jiichan," smiled Yuzu.

"You are welcome, my dear. You can come here whenever you want," said Urahara with glee, and as usual, he still had his fan.

"This Onsen is not like the other Onsen. The water is special that it can clean up your wound and gain your energy," said Tessai.

"Really? No wonder I feel great when I got in here," said Renji.

Everyone was so excited when the heard this. Then, they splashed each others, making a competition. Yuzu felt very happy today. After that, they drank tea and the veranda.

"Renji-niichan, I would love to train kendo. After I saw you just now, I feel like I want to be strong," said Yuzu.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, you have to ask you Dad's permission first," said Renji.

Yuzu's smiled faded when Urahara mentioned about her father. She didn't hate him but she thought that he didn't care about her anymore.

Meanwhile at Kurosaki's house, Karin just came back from soccer field. She was surprised when there's no one at home. She called for Yuzu but she's not there. Suddenly someone was knocking the front door. Karin immediately rushed to the door, hoping that Yuzu has come back. But when she opened the door, it's not Yuzu who was knocking the door. Karin's eyes widen when she saw a man who was standing and staring at her.

**To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! Sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter. Ichigo came back and was surprised to the sudden changes that happen in his house. Please R&R XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Ichi-nii," Karin stared at her brother who has been away for nearly a month.

"I'm home," said Ichigo and stepped inside the house. He kind of missed his house.

Karin just eyed him as Ichigo sat on the couch. She had many questions to ask her brother but the words were just lingering in her mind.

"Where's Yuzu and the old man?" asked Ichigo, realizing that there were two missing people in this house.

"The old man is at work, probably coming back late. About Yuzu, I don't know where she's been. Maybe at her friend's house," she shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Ichigo frowned at the answer on Yuzu's. Yuzu was always been in the house and she never went to her friend's house by herself, as he usually knew. Ichigo followed Karin into the kitchen.

"Which friend? Don't you know?" he asked.

"I don't know and she came home earlier than me. She ordered the lunch before she left," Karin answered flatly, staring at her brother.

"She ordered lunch? But I thought that she prefers cooking than eating the fast food," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Yuzu that she knew was not really into fast food. Ichigo knew that something strange had happened while he has gone.

"You've been away for too long, Ichi-nii. Yuzu is growing up and it's normal for me she hangs out with her friends. I wanted to take a bath now. Yuzu will come back any minute," Karin trotted upstairs and went inside the bathroom.

Ichigo sighed and went up to his room. As usual, his room looked clean and tidy. He sat on the bed and had a thought about what Karin said about Yuzu just now. He looked and his clock on the study-table. It was nearly 8.30 and there was no sign of Yuzu or his Dad coming home. Ichigo was getting worried. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He needs to find Yuzu.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was having her first training with Urahara. She learnt about controlling the reiatsu and also some facts about Hollows, Shinigamis and Soul Society. Yuzu was a fast learner. In two hours, she could control half of her reiatsu and this made Urahara proud of her. But he didn't tell her about her true family background, especially about her Dad and her brother being a shinigami.

"That's all for today, Yuzu-chan. We'll continue our lesson tomorrow," said Urahara. Yuzu nodded and wiped her sweating face with the back of her hand.

"Can I take a shower before I leave?" she asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. But you need to be hurry. It's almost 8," said Urahara in a fatherly tone.

"Okay, Urahara-jiichan," Yuzu said happily and went to the shower room which was located at the back of the shop.

Urahara looked at Renji who was still training with Jinta and Ururu. Sado only came here three times a week because he had to do his part time job.

"It's nearly dinner time, guys! And Yuzu is going back already!" Urahara shouted. Renji and the other two stopped their training and went back to the living room. Yuzu was getting ready to go back.

"I'm going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said.

"I'll take you home, Yuzu-chan," said Renji.

"No, it's okay. You're tired, Renji-niichan. I can walk home by myself. Besides, I didn't sense any Hollows coming," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" asked Renji. Yuzu nodded and waved them goodbye. Urahara gave her a device called Hollow Beeper so that she knew whether Hollows were coming or not.

Yuzu walked to her home with happy feelings. She wanted to get stronger so that she wouldn't rely on Karin or Ichigo. She reached home 15 minutes later. As she wanted to open the door, somebody from the inside was already opened it.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo saw her at the front door. She was surprised to see Ichigo standing right in front of her with a worry face.

"Onii-chan. You came back?" she frowned, trying to say that she wasn't dreaming. Ichigo nodded and ready for a big hug from his little sister.

"Oh," said Yuzu and walked past him as there was nothing happen. She went upstairs to her room. Ichigo couldn't believe that his little sister was abruptly changed.

To be continue…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is up! I know I took bloody ages to write this chapter. Please R&R XD

Chapter 5

Yuzu went to her room. Her own room. She didn't share room with Karin anymore. After convincing to her father that she needed privacy, Isshin eventually agreed with her and told her she could have the spare room near the kitchen. Yuzu was happy to have her own room. Karin didn't mind at all. In fact, Karin was kind of relieved to see her twin sister getting a room of her own.

She took a seat at her study table and looked at the schedule tomorrow. The school holiday will start next week. She scribbled something inside her diary. She was planning to have her training for the first week of the school holiday. She hummed as she scribbled her plans.

Ichigo couldn't believe what had happened the moment Yuzu greeted him. Yuzu was used to be a cry baby, always worried if he came back late and she used to give a big hug for him. Unlike Karin, Yuzu was gentler and she took things seriously. Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange-spiky hair and sighed heavily. Yuzu has changed.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe because he's gone for so long that his sisters were kind of forget about him. He used to be their protector and always by their sides when they were small. He's a big brother that always made his sisters proud of him, especially Yuzu. Ichigo suddenly felt guilty when he thought about Yuzu. He felt like he betrayed his little sister.

Yuzu served breakfast the next morning. She woke up early and prepared lunch box for Karin. She was slightly forgotten about Ichigo so she didn't prepare any lunchbox for him. She went to school and didn't wait for Karin. They used to go to school together but lately Karin went to school with her football team so Yuzu didn't want to bother her.

Ichigo went downstairs after taking a shower. He saw Karin was having her breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning, Karin," he smiled.

"Mornin'" said Karin while munching on her garlic bread.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo looked around for Yuzu. Usually, Yuzu will wait for everybody for breakfast.

"She's gone to school already," said Karin and gulped down her milk. "I'm going now, Ichi-nii. You take care of the dishes and the house," Karin took her lunch box and went to school.

Ichigo watched Karin went to school. He ate what have been left to him. He really missed Yuzu's cooking. After a month he left, he never tasted any meal as delicious as Yuzu's cooking. He washed the dishes and went to the living room. Not knowing what to do, he switched on the TV and watched any programmes which seem interesting.

Yuzu came back early and she brought along some cakes and pies that she bought at the bakery after school. Karin told her that she needed to stay after school because she was on duty today. When Yuzu reached home, she was slightly surprised to see Ichigo slept on the couch in front of the TV. She carefully stepped towards him and poked his hand.

"Onii-chan. Onii-chan," she called softly, "Ichigo onii-chan. Wake up."

Ichigo stirred and nearly jumped when he opened his eyes and saw Yuzu beside him. "Oh, you're back," he yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"It's half past noon. I came back early because I'm not on duty today. It's Karin's. I bought some cakes and pies on my way back here," she answered and stood up. "Go and wash your face first."

Ichigo nodded. After washing his face, he joined Yuzu at the kitchen. "I thought that you're going to cook for lunch, like you usually do," he started the talking when Yuzu didn't open her mouth since they were eating.

"I need to go to my friend's house today," she said without looking at him.

"Well…umm…do you want me to take you there?" he asked, hoping that Yuzu would agree. But he was wrong.

"No, thanks. I can go there by myself. I'm a big girl now and you don't have to worry about me," she wiped her mouth and washed the dishes. "Put the leftovers in the fridge. Karin might want to have some."

Yuzu passed Ichigo and he grabbed her arm. "Yuzu, are you mad at me because I left you?" he asked. Yuzu didn't answer. Ichigo waited for her response but she just kept quiet.

"I'm in a hurry, Onii-chan," she pulled Ichigo's hand away and went to her room. For the second time, Ichigo was taken aback for what her sister had said just now. He felt a sudden pang inside his chest. And it's hurt.

Yuzu hurried to Urahara Shop because she wanted to arrive there on time. She promised Renji to continue with her training. Renji happily greeted her and told her that he will teach him kendo. Yuzu squealed in delight and hug him tight. They trained together at the back of the shop. Since Yuzu could control her reaitsu, she also learned Bakudou and Hadou a little bit; with the help of Urahara and Tessai.

"That's all for today. You can come tomorrow for another move. You really a fast learner, Yuzu-chan," said Renji when they ended their training.

She giggled. "Thanks, Renji-nii. By the way, next week is school holiday so I plan to come here for the whole week. Karin wanted to go for the summer camp and I wanted to practice kendo. We can go to the theme park if you wanted too. I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Hey, that'll be great! You can ask Jinta and Ururu to join us too!" Renji agreed. He didn't mention about Yuzu's family anymore for it made Yuzu sad. "Let's go to the front and have an ice-cream. My treat." Yuzu cheered and took his hand and walk to the front of the shop.

Ichigo, who was meeting Urahara in front of the shop, was shocked to see Yuzu and Renji appeared form the back. Yuzu seemed happy and she was holding Renji's hand.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here with Renji?" he looked at her and at Renji.

Yuzu laughter died as she saw her brother talking to Urahara.

"Onii-chan!" she stared at him and let go of Renji's hand. Renji didn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

Ichigo frowned at Renji and he suddenly felt angry. He gripped his knuckle and ready to knocked Renji down.

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes chapter 6! This chapter is kind of short. I'll try to make it a little bit long for the next chapter. Please R&R XD

Chapter 6

Renji knew that Ichigo will lunge at him anytime. But Yuzu stepped in front of him.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Onii-chan," said Yuzu in a serious voice. Ichigo had never seen her serious face before. Ichigo was a little bit calm but he's still angry with Renji. "I'm sorry, Urahara-jiisan, but I need to get back home now." She bowed to Urahara and told Renji that she'll come back tomorrow for the kendo practice. Renji nodded.

Ichigo and Yuzu walked in silence and they didn't utter a word even when they had reached their house. Yuzu found a note on the dining table from Karin. She had a birthday invitation from one of her football club members.

"Why you didn't tell me that you went to Urahara Shop?" Ichigo cracked the silence.

"It's none of your business," said Yuzu without looking at him.

"What? You think that the place has nothing to do with me? And what did you do with Renji at the back of the shop?" Ichigo started to yell.

Yuzu didn't answer his questions.

"Look, I know that you still mad at me for leaving you. But you have to know it's dangerous out there! Some bad guys might do something bad to you!"

"So you want me to live in this house alone?" Yuzu yelled and turned to him. Yuzu never yelled to her brother before, not even her Dad or Karin. "You don't know what I have been through, Onii-chan! Dad and Karin always left me. And you, you left me without saying a word! And thank God that I found Urahara Shop! That's the place where I found my happiness!"

Ichigo was surprised. He stared at his sister. Yuzu that he knew will never talk to him like this. Yuzu has good manners.

"I was glad to found some friends over there," she lowered her voice but her face was still serious.

"Friends? And Renji is one of them?" Ichigo asked as his face frowned.

"Renji is not just a friend, Onii-chan. He's a brother to me," Yuzu looked at Ichigo directly in his eyes.

"So you think that he's better than me?" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Yes. He's better than you!" she answered firmly.

Ichigo accidentally slapped Yuzu's pink cheek. He didn't mean to slap her hard. Yuzu touched her cheek and tears fell down.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Yuzu. I didn't to – "

"I hate you!" Yuzu dashed to outside of her house and ran away from Ichigo. She heard Ichigo was calling for her but she kept running faster.

Yuzu ran while crying. She didn't realise there's something approaching her from behind. She left the Beeper in her room and because she just learnt how to sense Hollow, she didn't know that a Hollow was following her.

She heard the howling sound and so was Ichigo. Ichigo turned to Shinigami and dashed towards the Hollow. He knew that his sister was in danger. The Hollow was big and it looked like Grand Fisher. It stopped in front of Yuzu who didn't know what to do. She never fought Hollow before and this one was too big for her.

"Where are you going, little girl? Are you alone?" the Hollow chuckled evilly. "I see you're crying. Are you scared?"

Her legs trembled and she was still crying. The Hollow smirked and slowly stepped towards her. It was attracted to Yuzu's reiatsu. Yuzu couldn't do anything but stared. Fear clutching over her body and she was as stiff as a stone.

"You're scared, aren't you, little girl? You're going to be my dinner!"

The Hollow howled once more and tried to crush Yuzu but Ichigo got there on time and grabbed Yuzu's waist. Then he cut the Hollow with Getsuga Tenshou. The Hollow seemed to act faster than Ichigo's taught and appeared behind Ichigo and punched him. Ichigo fell on the ground while Yuzu was tossed into the air.

"Stupid Shinigami! This girl is mine!" the Hollow laughed and lunged to Yuzu.

"Yuzu! No!" Ichigo tried to use Shunpo to get his sister back before the Hollow could grab her. Yuzu screamed as she saw the Hollow tried to grab her.

"Hoero! Zabimaru!"

The hand was cut by Renji and it howled in pain. Renji caught Yuzu and put her back on the ground safely.

"Renji-niichan!" Yuzu hugged him tight as she was really scared.

"Don't worry, Yuzu-chan. You're safe now," Renji assured her by stroking her back gently.

"Not so fast, Shinigami! I'm not going to be defeated that easy!" the Hollow opened his mouth wide. A cero-like fireball appeared from its mouth. Then it shot towards Renji and Yuzu.

"Look out!" Ichigo shouted.

The fireball exploded followed by Yuzu's scream. But Ichigo managed to destroy the fireball and once again used Getsuga Tenshou to cut the Hollow. It screamed in agony but before it died, it extended it claws and stabbed Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned in pain and slashed the Hollow. When the Hollow was fully defeated, Ichigo fell on the ground. Yuzu and Renji dashed towards him.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Yuzu kneeled down to Ichigo as he coughed blood.

"Yuzu…," Ichigo fainted. He heard Yuzu repeatedly called his name and shook his body.

To be continue…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is out! Sorry for taking it so long to post this chapter. I think it's kind of too straightforward. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Orihime arrived at Urahara Shop within no time after Renji called her. She healed Ichigo and she could hear Yuzu's sobbing in the living room. Renji put his hand around Yuzu's shoulder and gently caressed her back, telling her that Ichigo will be fine.

"This is all my fault, Renji-niichan," sobbed Yuzu while clutching at Renji's shinigami robe.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Yuzu-chan," said Renji gently, "Ichigo got hurt because he wanted to protect you from Hollow."

Yuzu's tears couldn't stop flowing until she fell asleep. Renji gently put her head on his lap and sighed. He then turned to Orihime who was just coming from the room where Ichigo was being healed.

"How's Ichigo?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Abarai-kun. His wounds are healed and he needs rest for 2 days," said Orihime and looked at the sleeping Yuzu. "Is she okay?"

"She just worried about Ichigo. Are you going home now?" Orihime nodded. "Wait. I'll take you home," said Renji and gently carried Yuzu and laid her beside Ichigo. He covered her with a blanket and gently patted her head before exiting the room.

Renji walked Orihime home because it's too dangerous for her to walk home by herself.

Meanwhile, Ichigo awaken and looked around. He knew that he was taken to Urahara Shop because he's been there before. Then, he felt someone was holding to his left arm. It was Yuzu and she was still sleeping. Ichigo gently stroke her hair and touched her cheek. It's still red and he remembered how he slapped her.

"I'm so sorry, Yuzu," he tried to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry," he held her closer and sobbed.

"Focus on the openings before you attack. One more time." Renji gave the instruction as Yuzu stand in fighting stance. She gripped her bamboo katana and dashed towards Renji.

"Good. That's it! Keep on going!" Renji blocked her attacks.

Ichigo watched Yuzu trained with Renji not far from there with Urahara. His wound was completely healed and he was helping Yuzu with her training too. Yuzu had started her training right after school holidays began. Since Karin went to the summer camp and Isshin were having a conference in other state, Yuzu and Ichigo spent most of their time at Urahara Shop.

"Your sister is a fast learner. She can control her reiatsu in 3 days and her sword fighting skills are improving. I think she'll be ready to be a shinigami within this week," said Urahara, flapping his fan happily.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen her so determine before. Are you going to the hollowfication thing as you did to me?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara chuckled. "No, I'm not going to use that method. There is some other ways to make her become a shinigami and you are going to be her mentor after that."

"I'll be glad to help her. Plus, she's stronger now. I'll do anything to make her strong and I won't leave her side again, ever," he promised.

"Why don't you take her there once? After all, this is school holiday. She deserves to have a good holiday with you," Urahara gave an opinion. "I can open the gate anytime."

"Hey, that's a good idea. But, are we supposed to get the permission from the Yama-jii first? I don't want Yuzu will end up being a ryoka like what had happened to me last time," asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry," Urahara flapped his fan, "because Renji is here. In fact, if anything happen, we can blame him," laughed Urahara.

"I heard that!" shouted Renji and he nearly being hit by Yuzu. "Watch it, Yuzu!"

Yuzu laughed and continue attacking Renji. They took a break and Tessai served them tea. After that, Ichigo and Yuzu walked back home.

"What do you want to eat tonight, Onii-chan?" asked Yuzu on their way back home.

"Hmm," Ichigo pondered, "how about we eat out tonight. My treat," he smiled.

"Cool!" Yuzu cheered.

Ichigo took her to the ramen stall nearby and ordered two jumbo sets. Yuzu ate heartedly because this was her first time eating out with Ichigo.

"Thanks for the ramen, Onii-chan," said Yuzu after they reached home.

"No problem. By the way, you need to wake up early tomorrow. I'm taking you to a place that you're going to like it," Ichigo ruffled Yuzu's hair.

"Really? Where?" Yuzu was eager to know.

"I can't tell you yet, Yuzu. It's a surprise. Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Yuzu hugged him and kissed on his cheek. "Good night, Onii-chan."

Ichigo nodded and went to his room. His smile broadened as he was satisfied that Yuzu didn't feel lonely anymore. He hoped that Yuzu will like his surprise tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So, you guys want to know what the surprise is?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is out! I think I'll write another two chapters to finish this fic. Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It was the first time Ichigo made breakfast and he was trying so hard to impress Yuzu. He woke up early and scanned in the fridge. He decided to fry some sausages. Then he prepared the bread to make some sandwiches. He even prepared onigiri!

Yuzu was surprised to see her brother in the kitchen preparing the food. "Good morning, Onii-chan. You look busy," she greeted him and helped him put the food in the picnic basket.

"Hey, morning Yuzu. I hope that you'll be satisfied with the foods that I've made. Anyway, which one do you prefer?" Ichigo showed her the blackberry and strawberry cordial.

"Hmm, I choose both. Let me help you for the drinks," she took the strawberry cordial from Ichigo's hand. After making sure that they have prepared everything that they needed, both of them off to Urahara Shop.

"You guys are early today. You look wonderful, Yuzu-chan!" Urahara hugged her like a father hugging his daughter. Yuzu giggled. "Are you guys ready? Renji is waiting at the gate."

Ichigo nodded and they went to the basement where Urahara had the gate ready. Renji was having a mouth-fight with Jinta. Then Ichigo turned himself into shinigami by using his shinigami badge.

"Renji-niichan!" Yuzu ran towards him. "We're ready to go! Look, Onii-chan prepared some foods," Yuzu showed the picnic basket to Renji.

"Hey, that's really nice," he smiled and glanced playfully at Ichigo. "I didn't know your brother is a good cook,"

"Don't start it, Renji," he gritted his teeth.

"If you wanted to fight with me, let's get going to the other side first," he pointed at the opening gate with his thumb.

"Come on, you two! I can't wait to go to the other side of the gate. Are we going to other dimension?" asked Yuzu.

"It's kind of hard to explain. You need to discover it yourself," Urahara winked. "Okay, get ready! Once the gate is open, you must enter it quickly. Renji, it's time."

Renji nodded. Ichigo held Yuzu's hand and they entered the gate. Yuzu was afraid for the first time because it was gloomy inside the gate. Ichigo carried her at his back and they used shunpo to reach at the end of the gate.

"Yuzu, welcome to Soul Society," said Renji as they reached there.

Yuzu was amazed to see Soul Society. She heard from Renji before and she really wanted to come here. Yuzu looked around the buildings and she was so happy.

"This is remarkable! I was longing to come here after I heard from you, Renji-niichan," she said happily.

"Well, let's take you to my squad first. After all, Captain Byakuya wanted to meet you," said Renji.

"What? Byakuya wants to meet her? For what?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Because she's the guest of honour, you idiot." His hands on his hip. "Now come along. We shouldn't leave him waiting for too long."

Yuzu was treated like a princess in the Squad Six's main building. Even Byakuya let her roamed inside his office and that was the first time Renji and Ichigo found out that Byakuya was quite a talkative guy. Yuzu was having a nice chit-chat with Byakuya while the two were staring at them, jaw dropping.

Yuzu met Kenpachi and Yachiru when she and Ichigo were on their way to Rukia's whereabouts – somewhere near the Seireitei. Kenpachi invited them to his squad and once again Yuzu was treated like a princess. Because of there were no female shinigami in Squad Eleven so they were happy to have Yuzu as their guest. Beside, Yuzu cooked for them and of course they liked Yuzu's cooking very much.

Ichigo took her around the Soul Society and she mostly met all the Squad's Captain, except Captain Mayuri. Ichigo was worried if Captain Mayuri will kidnap Yuzu and made her to be his part of the experiment.

It was late evening when Ichigo told her that they should go home. Captain Kyouraku opened the gate for them and everybody waved goodbye to Yuzu and told her to come back next time. Yuzu was so happy to meet the shinigamis in Soul Society. Matsumoto gave her I-can't resist-you hug, which nearly choked Yuzu – luckily Captain Hitsugaya smacked Matsumoto's head.

"Thanks for taking me to Soul Society, Onii-chan," said Yuzu when they were on their way back.

"I wanted to make you happy, Yuzu. And tomorrow, I'll teach you how to fight like a real shinigami," he patted his sister's head.

"Great! I would love too! I want to be a shinigami like you too!" Yuzu chirped happily.

"To be a strong shinigami, you need a rest first. You must be tired from walking all day long. And not to forget the cooking you've made for Kenpachi's squad," said Ichigo.

Yuzu smiled. It's been a while she hadn't cook for her family. She wished that her family was back to normal again, just like the good old days.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Ichigo, the substitute shinigami? You bring your sister along. How sweet," there was a voice suddenly heard and it made Ichigo heart to stop for a while. He knew that voice.

"Onii-chan, who is there?" Yuzu said in a shaking voice and pointed to someone who was walking towards them.

Ichigo was not ready to fight his rival from Hueco Mundo. A grin appeared from his rival's face along with the half skeletal jaw.

"It's been a while, huh?" said Grimmjaw, the sixth espada.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, people! Sorry for taking bloody ages to continue this chapter. well, here it is! it's nearly end and i hope that you guys like this chapter. the last chapter will be posted ASAP!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned and gritted his teeth.

"You know what I want, Kurosaki," chuckled Grimmjow.

Yuzu was getting terrified as she could see Grimmjow in front of her eyes. She was trembling with fear and gripped his brother's shirt from behind. Ichigo knew that her sister was exposed to danger right now so he quickly changed into his shinigami form and raised his zanpakutou to Grimmjow.

"Stay away from my sister," he warned with a serious tone.

"I don't want your bratty sister, Kurosaki! I want you to be dead in front of my eyes!" growled Grimmjow and unsheathed his zanpukutou.

His reaitsu nearly sent Yuzu flying but Ichigo grabbed her and put her to safety. "Stay here Yuzu," said Ichigo and put his real body next to her. "No matter what happen, don't leave this spot. You got that?"

Yuzu who was now in tears, grabbed Ichigo's robe. "Please, don't get hurt, Onii-chan," she sobbed.

Ichigo patted her head. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Where are you hiding, Kurosaki?" shouted Grimmjow in rage.

Ichigo appeared in front of him and stood in a fighting stance. "Bankai!"

He changed to his bankai form and the clash of the swords can be heard.

* * *

><p>Yuzu couldn't see what happen but just hearing the blasts from afar. She was really worried about her brother. She stayed close to Ichigo's original body and prayed for Ichigo's safety.<p>

In the mean time, Ichigo was having a hard time to defeat Grimmjow. Unlike when he fought Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo, he was barely able to breathe. His body was full with cuts and scratches. His mind was thinking about Yuzu's safety. He couldn't concentrate much on the fight. He was somehow badly wounded and Grimmjow was not satisfied with this fight.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? Is this your true potential? I thought that you're greater than this!" He kept on hitting Ichigo from many sides. Ichigo only could block the attack.

Ichigo was sent flying after Grimmjow used the cero. Yuzu could hear Ichigo screaming in agony. The tears couldn't stop flowing on her cheeks. But then she remembered something. Before she left Soul Society, Renji gave her something. She delved her pocket and found the gadget. Renji told her if she was in trouble and need help, she just has to press the button and he will definitely come to help.

Yuzu couldn't wait much longer. Knowing that her brother was in danger, she pressed the button hard and shouted for Renji's name. Then, she ran towards Ichigo for she had to save her brother. She didn't want Ichigo was hurt because of her.

Ichigo tried to stand but his legs wobbled. He gripped to his zanpakutou and ready to attack Grimmjow. Grimmjow was laughing, seeing how pathetic Ichigo was. Blood was flowing from Ichigo's forehead. He wiped the blood and tried to collect his reiatsu.

Grimmjow was using his final attack. A blue reiatsu appeared from his claws and expended. "This is my final attack, Kurosaki! I'll make sure that you're finish after this!" Grimmjow gave the final blast towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was ready to block this attack. He's going to use his Hollow mode. But something appeared in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw Yuzu stood with something in her hand.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" she shouted.

"Yuzu! No!" Ichigo tried to push her away but it was too late. Grimmjow's attack was too fast and it hit Yuzu. Yuzu was sent flying and blood spluttered from her mouth and also her little body. The pain was too excruciating to her. She fell helplessly on the ground. Ichigo picked her up with his trembling arms.

Then, Ichigo's anger arouse. A hole appeared from his chest and he turned into Hollow. He howled and this made Grimmjow a little bit shocked. He never seen Ichigo turned into Hollow before. Ichigo's reaitsu was stronger than his.

At the same time, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Byakuya, and Kenpachi arrived. They were stunned as they heard the howl. Renji was searching for Yuzu and Ichigo. Suddenly, a red-streak blast appeared not very far from where they stood, crushing all the buildings and surrounding.

Hisagi, Renji and Ikkaku quickly stamped the barriers rods so that Ichigo wouldn't destroy the whole city. Byakuya and Kenpachi shunpo-ed to Ichigo's location. Ichigo was hitting and kicking Grimmjow mercilessly while holding Yuzu in his left arm. Yuzu was badly injured and unconscious. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's neck and choked him.

Byakuya used his bankai to stop Ichigo and Kenpachi moved behind Ichigo and slashed his horn. Ichigo howled in pain and released the choking Grimmjow. Byakuya imprisoned Grimmjow by using Rikujoukourou. Ichigo slowly turned into normal and looked around. Renji and the others arrived in the mean time.

"Please, help Yuzu! She's been wounded!" cried Ichigo while carrying Yuzu. He didn't care about his injuries. All he wanted was Yuzu to be taken care of.

"Yuzu-chan!" Renji dashed towards Ichigo. He was taken aback as he saw Yuzu. Her face was getting paler and paler.

"Renji, get Inoue here now! She's the only one who can heal Yuzu!" begged Ichigo as he was holding his tears.

Renji nodded but then Yuzu coughed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo and Renji.

"Onii-chan…Renji-nii," she called weakly, "I'm sorry."

"Yuzu, please don't talk more. We're going to save you. You'll be fine," he assured her.

"I don't think that she could be saved, Kurosaki. She's losing too much blood," said Byakuya.

Ichigo wanted to punch Byakuya in his face but Yuzu grabbed his robe. "It's okay, Onii-chan. It's time for me to go. Thank you for loving me for all this time. Tell Karin and Dad that I love them. I'm sorry if I have done anything wrong," said Yuzu in a weak voice. Then she smiled, "I love you, Onii-chan."

That was the Yuzu's final word. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. Ichigo cried her name as he spilled his tears. Renji couldn't help but cried too. He loved Yuzu like his own sister. Ichigo hugged his sister tight, repeatedly saying sorry. He had lost his sister that he loved the most.

Not long after that, Yuzu's spirit appeared with a chain stuck to her chest. Ichigo raised his head as he heard Yuzu called for him. Yuzu was now a wandering spirit, ready to be sent to Soul Society.

"Kurosaki, it's time," Byakuya said and handed him his Zangetsu. Ichigo nodded and took the blade from Byakuya.

"I'll be sending you to Soul Society, Yuzu. I know that you love that place so much. And I'm sorry for what I had done these years," he kneeled in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled and hugged him. "I already accepted your apology, Onii-chan."

Ichigo smiled and tipped the end of his Zanpakutou to Yuzu's forehead. Yuzu slowly vanished and she waved him goodbye. Renji told her that he would wait for her in Soul Society.

Then everything went silent. Ichigo, feeling relieved, picked up Yuzu's dead body and thanked everyone for helping him. Grimmjow, who was been imprisoned, had been taken away by Byakuya and the rest. They all went back to Soul Society leaving Ichigo alone.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter of this fic. sorry for taking it too long to update. please don't get mad .

Chapter 10

The Kurosaki family, again, lost another member of the house. Yuzu Kurosaki, the youngest in the Kurosaki family, the most loveable and adorable among them all, had passed away last night. It was a shocking news for Isshin and Karin who were not there for Yuzu on her last day.

Karin couldn't stop crying as Ichigo hugged her tight, saying that she shouldn't blame herself on Yuzu's death. The funeral was held in a gloomy morning and everyone was wearing black. Some of Ichigo's friends, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Keigo and Mizuiro came to the funeral too. They adored Yuzu for she was the sweetest person they ever met.

Isshin was not talking much that day. Inside his heart, he greatly blamed himself for not being a good father lately. He was too occupied with his work. Yuzu's dead body was being put inside a white coffin, surrounded by flowers. The priest said the last prayer before closing the coffin's lid.

Then the rain began to drop little by little as the funeral was over. Everyone slowly went back home, leaving the Kurosakis. They stared at Yuzu's tomb and prayed for her. Ichigo told them that Yuzu had been sent to Soul Society after her death. Isshin was a little bit relief to hear the news.

They went back home and Karin was still crying. She's still missing her twin sister whom she loved the most. Even though Yuzu was not as tough as her, but she has her own strength on the inside. She missed Yuzu's laughter. She'll miss her cooking. Karin couldn't sleep that night, thinking about Yuzu. She used to sleep with her because Yuzu always having trouble in sleeping alone. And when Yuzu moved to her own room, Karin thought that it was the right time for Yuzu to be independent. She took the picture frame on her table lamp and stared at it. It was the picture of her and Yuzu during their birthday last year. Yuzu gave her a necklace but she never wore it. She opened her drawer and took the necklace. She promised that she'll wear the necklace as the tribute form her twin sister.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Yuzu was warmly greeted by the Captains of all the Squads. She was wearing pink kimono embroidered with sakura petals. As she passed through the North Gate, General Yamamoto announced her arrival and the Captains bowed before her. She was quite surprised being treated like a very important person for them.

Renji waited for her with the Vice-Captains at Squad 1 building. General Yamamoto declared that Yuzu had been chosen to be a shinigami and she'll enrol in the academy. After the greeting ceremony ended, Yuzu was brought to Byakuya's house as he wanted to adopt Yuzu as her daughter. Renji was nearly fainted after hearing that from Byakuya himself. But Yuzu still didn't want to change her former family name, Kurosaki. Yuzu was so happy that she had new family in Soul Society and Byakuya treated her well. Yuzu called him Otou-sama and Byakuya was very pleased to be called like that.

2 years later…

Ichigo looked at the mirror again and checked his necktie. He has grown a little bit but the hair hadn't change. It was still spiky and orange. Karin came inside his room and asked about her dress. She rarely wore dress unless for the formal ceremony. She can't wait to show the dress to the person that she loved the most.

Ichigo and Karin went downstairs. Isshin was still having problems choosing the suitable necktie for his suit. Karin told him to wear the plain one instead of the polka-dot. Three of them were ready to go to Urahara Shop where Urahara waited for them at the basement.

"Well, looks like you guys can't wait for the ceremony. Hope that we aren't late," said Urahara and opened the gate for them.

"This is the first time I'm going there," said Karin while squeezing Ichigo's hand.

"You'll love it, Karin. Besides, she loves the place too," Ichigo smiles down to her.

"Let's go, guys! We don't want to be late," said Isshin and passed through the gate. Ichigo and the others followed Isshin from behind.

They arrived on time and searched for a person whom the missed the most for the past two years. Ichigo looked around to search for her until he hears somebody called his name. He turned around and saw Yuzu was running and waving at him. He missed that smile. He missed that voice. He missed Yuzu. Yuzu was wearing Shinigami robe and she was officially a Shinigami. Yuzu hugged him tight, saying that she really missed him so much.

Then Yuzu hugged Karin and they cried. Karin repeatedly saying that she was sorry and she missed her. Isshin also burst into tears saying that he was happy to see his daughter has grown up. Byakuya showed up with Renji and congratulated her. Ichigo and Isshin couldn't believe that Byakuya was now Yuzu's adopted father and Byakuya really showed that he loved Yuzu very much.

Yuzu was glad that her family came here for her graduating ceremony. She'll be joining Squad 6 in fifth rank. She passed the exams greatly and she's getting stronger. They went to Byakuya's residence for lunch. Yuzu was having a nice long talk with her former family and she promised that she'll visit them every week.

Before Ichigo and his family left Soul Society, he gave something to Yuzu; a pair of strawberry hairclips. Yuzu was so happy to receive the present and hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks, Onii-chan. Thanks for everything," she whispered. Ichigo patted her back gently, saying that he loved her too.

Ichigo waved at her as he went to the gate. Seeing his little sister who was used to be a crybaby and now she's a shinigami made him feel contented. He smiled and showed thumb-up to Yuzu before the gate closed. He'll be waiting for Yuzu at the other side of the world.


End file.
